A Glance of the Past
by Xlorgguss
Summary: What happens when Will Schuester hits a summer low? Well, lets see. ;D


Will Schuester always had game. Whether it was Terri, April Rhodes, Emma Pillsbury, or Holly Holiday, it never seemed that he ever had any problem getting some action. But why now was he having such a dry spell? It was the summer. He knew why. Terri had long since moved, Emma was busy in intensive treatment for her OCD, April was consumed with her Broadway hit (and gin) and Holy was nowhere to be found. All he had heard from her was a postcard from Vegas where who knows what she was doing or what adventures she was having. For the first time in over twenty years Will Schuester was alone. He sighed and resumed stirring his oatmeal, which had long since gone cold.

"I need to get out of this house. Out of this town."

Without the Glee club and his Spanish class to consume his life, Will realized that he didn't have any other outlet. He took out his phone and perused through the contacts. Bieste was busy running Football Camp, and even Figgins was away. He hovered over the heinous contact _Sue Sylvester. _No. Not even he could be that desperate.

"What am I doing? I need to get out of here. Do something spontaneous. I have watched way to many episodes of House Hunters and I have the entire collection of vests from QVC and HSN. I need something fun. I need someone fun"

Thats when it hit Will, he would have to get out of Lima. He needed to meet someone new. Someone fun. But where? He pondered over it from sometime. All of his prospects seemed bone dry. He wanted something casual. His penis twitched with the promise of action that he had not seen in months.

"But where can I find a casual date with someone who is willing to put out?"

He groaned. The answer seemed so incredibly obvious, but so demeaning. _Online dating. _He slunk his way towards his laptop, and opened his browser. He clicked on search bar and began typing. . He sat for a minute trying to remember his login and password.

"I haven't used this since Terri had that massive fight in Willams Senoma over whether we wanted the Avocado or Citron mixing bowl set. He groaned. How could he have stayed with someone so neurotic for so long? He thought for a minute. The login came to him. He slowly typed and hit enter. He sighed deeply. No new matches. Nobody has even made a second glance at him.

"Maybe I should spruce up my profile a little bit, definitely a new picture."

He looked through the old profile. The picture definitely wasn't flattering. He remembered it must have been from one of his few nights away from Terri in one of his drunk misadventures at his favorite pub. He went in to edit his profile and deleted everything that had previously been there.

"How do I go about making myself more desirable?"

He pondered for a minute. The previous verbal lashings of Sue harshly echoed in his mind.

"Do people women really want a curly head and a butt chin?"

He groaned, disgusted with himself. He thought again. What did Emma always seem to love about him? Was it really how caring he was? Or was it his physique? He recalled her always trying to get him out of his favorite vests. But why? He lifted up his shirt and glanced down. He smirked. He did look pretty good. He flexed his abs and ran his left over each and every crevice. He nodded. Thats how he was going to get some action. After a few minutes of rummaging through his desk drawer he pulled out his digital camera. He tossed his shirt aside and lowered his shorts. It was just him and his jock (Summer was just too hot to wear anything else). The excitement of it all just got the best of him. His cock slowly started to rise and bent to the side.

"Perfect"

With a slight devilish chuckle he took his self portrait. Snap. Within a few seconds he had his new profile picture. A few revisions to his About Me and Current Interests, and he knew he was ready. Will, the adventurous, lawyer/part time model, with a happy trail of hair leading down to his hard 10 inch cock was conceived and ready for action.

"Haha watch out ladies."

His watch beeped signaling a new hour.

"Shit, I have to get going!"

He remembered that Libbierto's Music Shoppe was having their annual Summer Music Score Sale. He was hoping to catch a great deal on some Journey scores. With a quick click and save, his profile was now ready to accept new interests. He dashed off putting on his shorts and shirt along the way.

After a long day of fighting off elementary school teachers and church choirs, Will slowly trailed through his front door.

"Well at least its something..."

He placed his bags down and sat on his couch. He turned on the TV, and started to mindlessly watch. After getting halfway through Singing in the Rain, his stomach gurgled.

"Ughh. Lets see what I got in the house."

He rummaged through the refrigerator and decided on half a chicken salad sandwich and a handful of grapes. On his way back to his couch he suddenly remembered his Match profile. The curiosity had gotten the best of him. He logged on and saw that he had quite a few matches. He found some duds, and bots, but one looked promising. He clicked her profile and saw the "Now Online" text near her picture. He smirked and sent her a chat invitation. After talking for a while and some massive flirting on both parts they decided on a date. She seemed really fun to Will, so they decided to do a day date. Because honestly, when you have a great day date, won't it lead to an even better night? They decided on meeting at Six Flags. Will reminisced. He hadn't been there since he was a teenager. He remembered wanting to ride the fastest roller coasters, but Terry always wanted to do something lame like the paddle boats or carousal. They agreed to meet at 3:00 sharp near the entrance to the water park entrance.

"Haha Schue, I guess you still got it in you!"

He grinned widely and looked at the time. It was at least a three hour drive, and he wanted to make sure he enough time for prep and to peruse the nearby towns for a motel in case everything went according to plan. He stripped off his clothes and laid on his bed. His hand wrapped around his dick and he slowly started to stroke it up and down. It felt nice. But he knew not the same. His thoughts wandered to what could happen the next day. Oh God, how much he needed to fuck. His balls ached in agreement. He just thought about pounding her pussy, and then having her take his throbbing cock into her mouth and forcing her to deepthroat him. And right before he was ready to bust his load he would turn her around and start fucking her from behind.

"SHIT!"

He felt the sudden surge of pressure that came right before climax. He suddenly stopped. The pressure receded. He smiled grimly.

"Its been a long time since I have edged myself like that"

He kept it up. Precum leaked his way down his hand trailing down to his balls where it eventually accumulated. He almost shot a few times, but always stopped with just enough time.

"I want to make sure I am good and ready for tomorrow"

Despite the protests from his throbbing cock and aching balls, he stopped. He rolled over and forced himself to go to sleep. This time tomorrow night he could be fucking like there was no tomorrow. He needed to be ready for anything.

Will slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes waking up.

"Mmm I guess today is finally the big day."

He grinned, and turned his head sideways. He squinted down at the nightstand and glanced at the time.

"Fuck! I overslept!"

He scrambled up and quickly threw on his clothes. He was supposed to meet his mystery girl in a matter of hours. He grabbed what he needed, especially making sure he grabbed his condoms and lube and he ran to his car. He started it up and left as quick as possible. The three hour drive seemed like it was taking forever. He drove 4 miles per hour over the speed limit so he was just confident enough he could talk his way out of a ticked if need be. But luckily for him, it didn't seem like there wasn't any in sight. After what seemed like forever Will battled through traffic and finally found his parking spot. He rushed through only to find a long line. Despite the long wait, time seemed to pass quickly. Maybe it was the excitement that was getting to him, but he made it through the gates and quickly. He quickly cut through the foot traffic to get to the entrance of the waterpark. It was exactly 3:00. Will looked around trying to find the woman matching her description.

"Where could she be? We agreed on 3:00"

He kept looking, but couldn't help but feel a little defeated. Had Will Schuester been stood up? Meanwhile a group of five men trailed out to the center stage. An audience had gathered around the stage and started to cheer on the men. All of the sudden they burst out in to song. Will couldn't help but get distracted.

"Hey these guys aren't half bad for amusement park performers"

His eyes focused on the one in the middle. His movements seemed so smooth. Then all of the sudden his mouth opened and this explosive energy just lifted the entire performance to something great.

"Wow look at how great this guy is! Wait. Wait a minute. He sounds familiar. Who is that?"

Will couldn't put his finger on who was singing. He knew he had heard him before. But where? This natural talent. The perfect pitch, the emotion he put into his performance. In a flash there was a wardrobe change. The audience cheered with approval. The guys took off their black jackets to reveal a red and white striped v-neck with black suspenders hooked into their tight black slacks. Next the hats came off. The caps were flung into the audience to be caught by the screaming girls below.

"Blaine! Blaine is that you!"

Will continued to watch and listen as the performance carried on. After a few numbers the show was over. Blaine had obviously been the star of the show. Will just couldn't help himself. He walked over to where Blaine was sitting on a bench near the stage catching a drink between pictures from park guests.

Will: "Blaine! I had no idea that you worked here!"

Blaine: "Oh. Hi Mr. Schue!"

The young Warbler beamed and perked up at seeing the Vocal Coach of New Directions.

Will: "So is this what you do during the summer?"

Blaine: "Yeah well. I enjoy it. I started doing it last year and I really enjoyed it. I mean the pay isn't great, but I do it more for the enjoyment. I enjoy performing for others. It really gets me off.

Blaine suddenly blushed.

Blaine: "Oh uhh. That came out wrong..."

Will: "Oh don't worry about it Blaine. I totally understand what you mean. I mean feel the same way.

The young Warbler nodded in agreement while taking a sip from his water.

Blaine: "So Mr. Schue, what are you doing he-"

Before Blaine could finish two little girls cut in front between Will and Blaine demanding a picture.

Blaine: "Okay okay! So who gets to be my right hand lady then?"

Will had to grin. Blaine was such a natural with kids. He was really sweet and kind. He was really happy that Kurt had ended up with someone so nice as a boyfriend.

The two girls started to fight over who would get the privilege of being on Blaine's right side. The two started pushing and showing.

Blaine: "Girls girls it's alright! We can just take two pictures!"

But it was too late, one of the girls had shoved her sister out of the way and into Will, knocking her chocolate ice cream cone into Will's clean white shirt. Will looked down disgusted, but did his best to hide it as to not upset the girls.

Will: "No its alright. Really. Not like anything was going to happen anyways."

Blaine looked at Will with an inquisitively.

Blaine: "What do you mean?"

Will: "Oh its just-"

Blaine interrupted Will.

Blaine: "Oh God Mr. Schue your shirt!"

Will: "Oh no its find. I'll just toss it in the wash when I get home."

Blaine grabbed will by the arm and quickly dragged him away.

Blaine: "Are you nuts! If you don't treat white Egyptian cotton right away, there's no hope to remove the stain!"

Before Will could protest further, Blaine pushed him into the changing rooms that all of the performers used.

Will: "Really Blaine, this isn't necessary!"

Blaine: "Nonsense. Kurt would do the same. Here, give me your shirt."

Will hesitated but saw no harm, so he lifted up his shirt up and off. Blaine couldn't help but stare at the now half naked man for a minute.

Will: "What? Is something wrong?"

Blaine blushed.

Blaine: "Oh I'm sorry. Nothings wrong!"

He rummaged through his locker and took out one of his Tide-To-Go Pens.

Blaine: "Kurt gave me one, just in case."

Will nodded in approval. It sounded just like something Kurt would do. Blaine started spot treating the shirt.

Will: "So how many shows a day do you end up doing?"

Blaine: "Oh just three..."

Blaine continued to ramble on,w but for some reason Will couldn't pay attention. Something about Blaine just looked familiar. But who did he remind Will of? Those dark curls that were just short enough to stay wavy without completely curling. Then there was his physique. He was slender and seemed fit, but not overly built. Thats when it hit him. Blaine was the spitting image of John Anderson. Instantly Will got hard. Just thinking about John Anderson. John Anderson was a senior when Will was a freshman. He had been the leader of his show choir and was the one who lead their choir to their first national title. But it wasn't just admiration that Will had John Anderson. John Anderson had been his first love, aside from Terri. During the second half of his freshman year Will and John became close friends. Will became so attached to John. It seemed to everyone else just a case of admiration, but both Will and John new it was more. A lot more. A sudden flurry of memories seemed to speed through Will's mind- skipping class and talking in the choir room, eating lunch in the practice rooms alone, their first kiss, and Senior Prom night. Everything just sped past him. Will gave a sudden gasp for air while his dick got rock hard and started pulsing. Blaine stood right in front of him. His bright eyes and even brighter smile glowed in the light. Will made no attempt to hide the massive bulge in his pants. Blaine seemed to notice, but didn't say a word.

Blaine: "So is it alright if I go soak this in the sink? I think it will help the most"

Will: "Y-yeah. S-s-sure."

Blaine turned around to walk towards the sinks. Wills eyes laid plastered on Blaine's ass. It was so familiar. The bubble but, the slight giggle from the way Blaine walked, and the way it just looked amazing in those skin tight slacks.

Will: "So where did you get those pants from? They are really tight?"

Will felt no shame at this point. He was loosing his inhibitions. Lust was taking over and everything just seemed so second nature. The words, the actions, everything was going to lead up to getting Blaine out of that uniform.

Blaine: "Haha well actually they're Kurts, he let me borrow them."

Blaine had his back turned soaking the shirt in the water.

Blaine: "You know how tight and fitted likes his clothes. Haha. He drives me crazy but I can't even begin to tell you what those tight clothes do to me!"

Will had slipped out of his own pants and had silently crept behind Blaine. He leaned in right near his ear in in the smoothest, most sensual way he could Will leaned in-

Will: "I think you missed a spot..."


End file.
